musictale_au_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
MusicTale
MusicTale(Also known as Music!; formerly known as "Musical Tales") is an Undertale AU created by the YouTuber, GrowlingPanda. The project was first started sometime in late 2015/ early 2016, starting out as a fangame. The fangame, however, was cancelled and an animated series that takes place during the True Pacifist Route, that was also cancelledhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/861319236693708800 "I think it's just best to keep the AU where it is, I only created Musictale just to show my creativity, not to have it put with something :/" later on, took it's placehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8wYrgZ1ODs "Again, MusicTale is VERY different, since it IS part of an unofficial Undertale sequel, while the AFTER neutral route being part of an animated project coming up later in the future.﻿" Check the comments section.. As of now, MusicTale is a comic series and possibly some animated shorts. Premise MusicTale is supposed to be an unofficial sequel to a the original Undertale, albeit in a different timeline. At the beginning, Frisk finds themselves in a space station orbiting a post-apocalyptic planet known as Bossatronia, and must then traverse an island dubbed Skystrike to find their way home. Major Differences from Undertale * All of the characters are replaced with either YouTubers, musicians, or OCs. As a result, some story events are different. * More special fights will take place in the Genocide Route. Characters include Endigo/Toriel, Maya/Napstablook, Technocat/Doggo, Venturian/Papyrus, and Kitcha/Alphys. * Instead taking place underground, the story takes place on an island called Skystrike, which is on a planet known as Bosstronia. * Corresponding with the new overall setting, the main locations are different(Ex.The Ruins are now a space station; Waterfall is a desert known as SandDune). * Other AU's will be involved. The only ones confirmed at the moment are InkTale and ErrorTale. * The events of "Venturiantails" and "The Final Reach" series, animated series also created by Panda, are cannon. Soundtrack MusicTale is to feature a soundtrack composed almost wholly by Panda. Most of the tracks are remixes of tracks from Undertale, sans a few original tracks usually saved for new boss battles. Additionally, the genre of most of these tracks is a subgenre of the Electronic genre of music, though other genres like Rock, Metal, and Jazz can also be found. All music is composed on FL Studio 12. The full soundtrack can be found here. Related Series The Final Reach Series Main article: The Final Reach Series "The Final Reach" is an animated series that is a prequel to MusicTale and started on May 19, 2015. It originally featured OCs based off of the Warriors series exclusively, but was expanded to include character from other series Panda liked such as VenturianTale and a few more OCs. The series details a series of events triggered by the death of Sunstar. As of now, 4 videos have been created and three more were planned, with a fifth one in the making. However, with Panda having difficulties animating, it is unlikely that this series will reach a conclusion. On July 25, 2017, a tweet saying all 7 entries would be released on Wattpad was made, though this has yet to happen. Badga, G.E.A.R.Z, Kitty and Venturian debut in this series. Venturiantails "Venturiantails"(Formerly known as "Venturiantail") is an animated series that is the direct sequel to "The Final Reach 4" starting on August 31, 2015. The plot picks up right after "The Final Reach 4" , with the main cast being transformed into animals and Bethamy taking Kitty back to Venturian's camp in Aethon, where she becomes a member of the pack. Afterwards, the crew races to find the five orbs and fight of the Meowtations. Two seasons with Season 1 having 5 episodes and Season 2 having 4 are up on Panda's YouTube channel and a third season planned to have around 20 episodes was cancelled. Bethany Frye, ImmortalKyodai and HomelessGoomba debut in this series. Panda has confirmed in the past that this series is not planned to return anytime soon. MusicFell MusicFell is a sequel to the Genocide Route of MusicTalehttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/862044583110332416 "...like I got Musicfell as the Genocide sequel....", "I think there should be a side-AU to Musictale...." announced on January 17, 2017https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/821479854512214018. There is nothing known about this AU aside from Kitty's(Named Maddie) design. SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond Main article: SEVENTEEN: Shining Diamond "SEVENTEEN:Shining Diamond" is the sequel to the True Pacifist Route first teased on April 14, 2017https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/853062933705895937, and later formally announced on April 25, 2017https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/856976690022686722. It was going to be a fangame of K Pop group SEVENTEEN that would feature characters from MusicTale and old tracks such as "Skyborn Rocking"https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/852937124873740288 and a redux of "Melting Titanium". Unfortunately, development on the game was very short, being cancelled on May 7, 2017https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/861310337882173441 "I know I said there'd be an SSD game soon, but really, game development is complicated.....will just have to give.", but it did not mean that the project was itself was cancelled. The story revolves around 14 year old biologist Crimson Rose discovering that the titular group had crashed landed on her home land Skystrike and has to help them get back on trackhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AceIwWAAUwQ "You're a young girl named Crimson Rose, a 14 year old biologist, who discovers a k-pop group whose crashed on Skystrike, now YOU have to help them get back on track and back as the shining diamonds they were. " . On May 28, 2017, a trailer was released for the project, the first episode setting to be released on June 2, 2017https://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/869366928913170432. The same day, it was confirmed that the project would now be a fanfiction video serieshttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/868928120371515393. Pokemon Citrine and Onyx Pokemon Citrine and Onyx are a pair of Pokemon crossovers that also happen to be sequels to the Neutral and Pacifist Routes of MusicTalehttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/862852789621358596 "...I'm just gonna make this Pokemon Citrine/Onyx thing a sequel to the Musictale Neutral Route....". The project will feature both new Pokemon, like Pufoodle, and fusions of existing Pokemon, such as Froskull (Fusion of Duskull and Frosslass). There will also be Gyms and a Pokemon League, managed by currently existing and new characters. MusicFresh "MusicFresh"is a side AU to MusicTale that was first teased on May 9, 2017(The glasses were shown even earlier than that, thoughhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/858034859159298048). One day later, Panda stated that something "fresh" would be teased later on, likely referring to thishttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/863069045385461760. On May 20, 2017, a picture for the AU's version of Kitty(Named Becky) was releasedhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/865809316711890945 and her theme "Waters of Kittylovania", alongside the official announcement of the AUhttps://twitter.com/Growling_Panda/status/867782440948871168, was officially released. As of now, nothing beside Kitty's design and theme are known. 6l17ch3d Main article: 6l17ch3d "6l17ch3d"(Formerly known as "Gl17ch3d") is a spinoff AU of MusicTale first announced on November 12, 2016 with the release of the track "4N71B055". It takes place in an alternate timeline where a powerful hurricane destroys most of Skystrike and prevents Frisk from arriving. Alone in her old lab, Kitty must find a way to save Jack once and for all and confront her past mistakes, while AntiSepticEye tries to kill her. A fangame was planned on the day of the AU's announcement, but was very likely cancelled considering how the rest of Panda's fangames were cancelled and the fact that the AU wasn't touched for a while. However, the AU was confirmed to still be in the works, for a redux of "4N71B055" was released on May 14,2017. On June 6th, 2019, Panda has confirmed that she is leading a development team called APDAN and they are working on splitting 6l17ch3d into 3 games including each a chapter. It's possible that either a demo or a full release of Chapter 1 will be released by the end of the year. At the moment, she has said, "No promises". Growling October A month-long event in October. Panda usually ends up playing horror games or Halloween events on MMOs, mainly Wizard101. 6r0wl1n6! 3rr0r was a prominent aspect of 2016's Growling October. Lost tapes are possible to have been confirmed for 2019's spooky event. AWS Edits A list of tracks from MusicTale and side AUs that have or will be getting edits for a "Wizard101 Story" season. Tracks that have or will be getting an edit include "3rr0r!", "Break Your Spirit", "Disbelief", "Take Action", "Unlimited", and "Reconstruction". Fanmade Series MusicTale: Greater Tensions "MusicTale: Greater Tensions"(Often shortened to "MusicTale GT") is a spinoff AU of MusicTale created by MusicTale AU Wiki editor and freelance artist, LightWing22. The AU initially started out as a series of headcannons for the original MT, but after LightWing presented her eventually rejected ideas on Maya to Panda while developing her character, she decided to make the headcannons a separate AU, in order to avoid conflicting viewpoints. The AU itself is very similar to MT, but there is a heavier emphasis on characterization and worldbuilding, and a generally darker storyline. The story involves a Hoppas Village resident, Frisk, climbing the local Mt. Ebott to investigate a mysteious structure(A portal), after hearing reports of children who drew near it disappearing, only to be sucked in and transported to Skystrike Satellite. Frisk then must traverse Skystrike, a Bossatronian island living under a dystopian society, in order to reach the castle at the center, and head back home. A webcomic highlighting the True Pacifist Route is planned, though will it become a fanfiction if cancelled. It is unknown if LightWing will be giving the Neutral and Genocide Routes the same treatment. Development(WIP) On January 5, 2016, GrowlingPanda released announced the project on her video "Musical Tales TEASER TRAILER (Undertale Fan-Interactive Video)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Zv_pj17E_0", presenting AntiSepticEye, whom tells the reader that they're in an interactive video and can't wait to destroy them, but can't because the project isn't finished. February 4, 2016, would confirm that the project was a fangame renamed to MusicTale in a video containing the first songs ever made "Neutrology", "Metal Dashed", and "Mechadrone"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfUiCQBrXZA. In the description of the same video, the first area of the game, the Space Station, and the Toriel of the AU Metal Dash was confirmed. References Category:About MusicTale